Finch Webster/Relationships
Family His family is all Dartmouth stock, a gang of former Ivy League students with a bad sense of awkward superiority and overcompensation for not even being one of the better Ivies. They live in the suburbs of New Hampshire. Generally, Finch gets along well with his family, albeit almost in a Stepford way. He wouldn't bring up emotional issues to them or regard them as an emotional support network, but in terms of future goals and academic success, he relies on them (and their connections and influence and money) quite severely. Parents Finch's mother was the previous Daniel Webster, and is currently a senator in the government. She's quite proud of her family history and takes advantage of that however she can. Generally, the brunt of their interactions right now is his mother bailing him out of his various arrests. His father is a Japanese immigrant who was, surprise surprise, once a student at Dartmouth. That was how he met Finch's mother. Finch thinks his father as fairly okay, though his old man has never much been the outdoor type, leading Finch to seek older male role models in the forms of his scoutmasters instead. Finch loves both his parents dearly. He's their star child, despite any authoritative issues, and their official Daniel Webster legacy. Siblings Finch is the third son. He has two older brothers and one younger sister. Older Brother One is currently studying in Vermont. He's doing something money-related, and is greatly invested in economics. Was known for being a frat boy in his youth. He's currently married and has settled down quite happily, though his family questions why he would choose Vermont out of all places. Older Brother Two is a physicist working in MIT, down in Massachusetts. He researches nuclear weaponry and power, particularly its use in battle and warfare. All his work is incredibly secret and he stays quite silent at family dinners. He's pretty much the black sheep of the family, and whenever Finch tries to talk to him, conversation is restrained and awkward. Finch's Younger Sister is still in middle school. She's cool, I guess. He dotes on her a lot, and she's the only person who ever bothers watching his vlog that details his life at EAH. Friends Edison Axeman (roommate) Finch rooms with the next Devil/Mr Scratch in his tale, a demon by the name of Edison Axeman. The two get along well, holding mutual respect for one another, despite the fact that they were going to clash in-story. Edison does make deals with Finch, who avoids them at all costs. Despite the inconvenience that comes with persistently putting his soul on the line, Finch is nevertheless appreciative for this roommate choice. After all, rooming with Edison means embedding these safety mechanisms for soul-leaning in his life, so dealing with any future demons would be a breeze. The two get drunk in their dorm occasionally (Finch is forever appreciative of the drinking age at Ever After), where they try to best each other in games of logic. Nevertheless, even when intoxicated, Finch rarely fails (and when he does, he points out how deals made when the one is incapacitated are not binding/don't count). They do have a few ideological differences, which Finch deals with passive aggressively. For instance, when Edison smokes in the dorm, Finch starts opening windows in the most dramatic and aggressive way he can. Gloria Diva The two are both seniors, both fond of drinks and fighting for justice. They go horse riding sometimes, but it's Gloria gloriously atop a horse and Finch just trotting alongside on a little pony and yes, he will stick a feather in his hat and call it macaroni. Acquaintances Heartha Knave Finch finds Heartha in his dorm a lot, hanging with Edison. He respects her slyness, and how great she is at cards (a skill he envies a little and wished he had himself). He has jokingly mentioned to Heartha that if she ever needed a lawyer to represent her in court, she has him. Although the two aren't friends, they're definitely friendly enough to greet each other with a nod or wave when they pass by each other through the corridors. Franz K. Faust Ah, Doctor Faustus, the whole originator of the Faustian deal thing. Finch, also falling into the same trope, decided that he absolutely must acquaintance himself with the next Faust. He found Franz a little awkward at first, but it was easy to ease into conversation, the young academic seemingly knowledgeable about any topic you could bring up to him. It's less of a case of friendship, though, and more the case of networking. Kristan Tell Finch believes that the next William Tell has his heart in the right place, but is going about things the wrong way. He gets the vibe that Kristan has mixed feelings about him, though, but can't quite pin down what they are quite exactly. Pythia Adalinda He deals with the next Serpent Queen in the Singing Springing Lark fine. Their conversations are common and civil, but hardly enough to merit the degree of friend. Enemies Probably. Pet He has a pet mockingbird named Scout. Romance Finch is pansexual, and cites his one true love as "justice and America". He jokingly flirts on the odd occasion and has gone on a handful of dates, but isn't ready to cuff off into a relationship. This is highschool, after all. Category:Subpages